halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bestiarum
Untitled Now why can't we get some more images from the beastarium? DVD and Book? Is the Beastrium book included with the legendary edition, or just the DVD? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *A book for the Limited and a DVD for the Legendary.--Odysseas-Spartan 15:13, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Is there any difference in content between the two versions, or are they both the same in that regard? Does This version have more/less info than That version etc? -Anton1792 01:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) no it is not it's unknown it's unlikly casultys are in the billions it's was probily in the millions the population is probily know somewhere around 11.8 to 11.920 billion but it's really unknown besides he only jumped with around 30 ships not 100 like you said and how long does take elemnate a population effectivly from orbital bombartment at least 24 hours he ddid not have them on 3 continets those attacks were repulse by the unsc before they could begin the bombartment it where attack silly or attempted to. it's likely the number of total troops the unsc has sense it said two goverment types emergency millitry command as the type of goverment lived on only applies to the UNSC the demicratic goverment still has some power. they leave the census of the population to the civilian goverment. so im going to leave status quo at unknown.and also it's likely amount troops avalible to the unsc. sense emergenct millity commans rember thy also haqve civilian goverment :...No. Sources or get out. SmokeSound off! 01:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Human Population Why is the human population only 200 million Change? Surely the Human-Covenant war didn't kill that many. The current human population in the galaxy is around 6 billion. By 2552, it would be a loy higher. Did the Covenant really kill so many? 200 million is almost on the verge of extinction. Halo addict 23:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as nearly every man and woman was sent out into the war in which we were loosing; the enemy being a conglomerate of genocidal racists, 200 million seems about right for nearly 27 years of constant fighting.-- Forerun ' 23:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::yes but it says people on earth had no idea how bad the unsc were losing the war and most continued on with there lives if close to 5 to 10 billion people died that is almost 2 for every family do you really think everybody woudnt want to know what`s up or is the ONI just that awesomeAdmiralmorris 02:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::There are a handful of remaining colonies, but not many, and Earth was always the UNSC's most populous world, the very core around which its interstellar empire was based. The battle for it would have killed vast numbers of people. And ONI has always kept the real nature of the war a secret from the general public by manipulating facts and altering media statements. If they didn't, the civilian population would panic and the UNSC would collapse anyway. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::in halo 2 on cairo station you can see thousands of ships getting away and it unlikely the covenant could get many while in battle with the unsc so i would say about 1 billion deaths during the battle and some of the bestiarum isnt correct as it say`s the writer which is a forruner creation is under investigation so i would say about 50 colonies and 3/4`s of earths pop leftAdmiralmorris 03:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Those were warships, moving in to engage the Covenant fleet. Remember, those animations are essentially on a constant loop - they don't represent individual ships, just the general action of the UNSC Navy as it manoeuvres to fire at the incoming carriers and cruisers. To evacuate three quarters of a planet potentially in the ''tens of billions in the 26th Century would require a LOT more ships than the UNSC could spare, and a lot more time than they had - these ships are moving minutes after the Covenant arrive. To load billions of people in minutes? That's a logistical feat to rival the archiving of sentient life by the Forerunners. In other words, almost impossible. I also don't know where you're getting the colony numbers either. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::it has been a while and i can`t remeber where i read it but i will look for it ::::but this is a time where there are possibly hundreds of thousands of pelicans and other ship which can get into space easily ::::also i didnt know that the humans could get all those ships into earths atmosphere Author So, who's supposed to have written this in canon? Is it Tangent? Did ONI find him on the Ark after the Halo effect killed the Flood? --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I got the impression that it was one of the entities controlling the Ark - Mendicant Bias, or perhaps one of the "Daemons" he mentions. It might be an AI in the Portal Generator on Earth. It could be anything, really. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Grunt Population!!! IS the Grunt population really that small? It does not make sense. The Grunts are the cannon fodder and we see more of them in all the Halo games than any other species. If the Brute population is ''380 times larger''''' than the Grunt population then shouldn't we see more Brutes than Grunts and the Brutes should be the main ground force?!?!Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 16:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC)